


Late Again

by Binturong



Category: Supernatural, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs, Closet Sex, Crossover Pairings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binturong/pseuds/Binturong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt: Sam from Supernatural and Stiles from Teen Wolf high school au.</p>
<p>Basically, Stiles makes them both late to class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Again

“Hnn” Sam bit his lip, trying to shake his hair out of his eyes. “Fuck, Stiles, you talk too much.” He groaned, pulling the other boy in for a silencing kiss.

“Well-“ Stiles pulled away, leaning back and knocking over a mop. They both flinched at the loud clatter.

“You’re the one who dragged me into this stupid closet and attacked my pants.” Sam gripped the back of his neck, trying to drag him back into the kiss. “Why are you wasting time? We’re going to be late.”

Stiles shook him off, dropping clumsily to his knees. “Yeah, sorry, it’s just that you look so cute when you’re trying to be annoyed by my adorable nervous rambling.” He slipped one hand into the shaggy-haired teen’s already opened jeans, tugging them down with the other. He pulled out the already leaking cock, licking a broad stripe along the underside. “Besides, we’ve got seven minutes for class change. That’s plenty of time.” His lips brushed against Sam’s hard length as he spoke, his breath ghosting across it before he sealed his lips over the head.

“It’s not.” Sam whined, trying not to move his hips. “We still have to actually get to class. I have a test-“

Stiles pulled off, looking up at him. “Now look who’s talking too much.”

“Trig. is on the other side of the school.” Sam pointed out, torn between pulling his pants back up and getting Stiles’ mouth back on him.

Stiles shrugged, wrapping one hand around Sam’s dick, slowly stroking it as he said “I’ll make it quick.” He slid his mouth back down, taking in as much as he could- which wasn’t really much, but he insisted on practicing as often as possible to rectify that.

Sam’s head fell back as Stiles started to move in earnest. He rested one hand over the hand Stiles had on his hip, the other cording through his short hair. The hand on his hip flexed and tightened as Stiles moaned around him. In moments, Sam could feel his orgasm approaching. He opened his mouth to say as much, when Stiles slid his hand from his cock further back to his balls. He settled for trying to pull his head back, biting his lip in an attempt to stay quite. Stiles ignored him, tilting his head on an upstroke, rolling his balls with a slight tug. Sam’s head slammed back against the wall painfully as he came, his cry drowned out by the sound of the bell.

Stiles stroked him through his orgasm, licking him clean when he was done. He stood up, tugging Sam’s pants up and tucking him away as he leaned in to lightly kiss him on the cheek. “Sorry for making you late.” Sam smiled, grabbing him and pulling him into a real kiss. Stiles reached up to run his hands through his soft hair, pulling back when Sam winced. “Oh…Sorry about that too…”

“Whatever,” Sam’s smile shifted into a grin as he shrugged it off. “That was great, your technique is definitely improving.”

“Oh, really?”Stiles laughed as Sam leaned in to press his lips back over his.

“Yeah.” He pressed back against the wall. “You know, since we’re already late…” he tilted his head, his bangs falling over his eyes. “We could just blow off the rest of the day…”

“As if I wouldn’t want to spend the day with you,” Stiles smiled at Sam’s uncertain expression. “Let’s go, you big adorable puppy. I’ll meet you in the parking lot.”


End file.
